Gilbert's Secret
by MileyKapri
Summary: Basically Grissom has a secret but doesn't know how to tell Sara. GSR fic. Okay so I've done some editing and I also changed chapter four cuz I didnt like it...
1. How do I tell her?

-1Disclaimer: I don't own C.S.I. I wish I did but I'm not that rich. So please don't think about suing me.

Summary: Ummm… Basically Grissom has this secret that he needs to tell Sara, but he's afraid of how she'll react so he doesn't tell her until he knows he'll lose her.

A/N: Anything in italics is a thought. I don't feel like writing "he thought."

A/N: This is my first story so tell me what you think. Good and bad.

How do I tell her?

Grissom sat at his desk working on paper work, or at least that's what he told himself. He just couldn't keep his mind off it. _How am I going to tell her? She'll hate me. There is no doubt about it, she'll hate my guts. After all these years that I've known her I never told her. I never told anyone. Only Catherine knows, but she was there._

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Sara standing in the doorway. _Now I have to tell her now._

"Hi. Can I come in?" her gently voice called from the door.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he replied a little nervously, closing the file he was working on.

"Nick and I finished our case, so I'm heading home," she replied, walking in and shutting the door. She walked to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down in it.

_Tell her! Tell her now! _"Okay," he took off his glassed and rubbed his forehead, mentally kicking himself.

"You okay, Gris? I mean you seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll meet you?" _No I'm not okay! I need to tell her._

"Yeah okay. I guess I'll see you in a bit," Sara got up and headed to the door, she stopped halfway there and turned around, she looked as if she was going to say something but she turned around and walked out the door into the hallway and then to her car and drove away.

Grissom watched her leave. When she was gone he hit himself, "God so stupid!"

"Everything okay Gris?" Nick asked as he walked past his office, pausing to stick his head in.

"Yeah I'm fine," he started packing up. Nick watched him for a few more seconds, shaking his head he walked away deciding not to pry.

Grissom opened the door and entered the small apartment. The apartment was quiet. He walked towards the bedroom door, it was opened and her small figure was lying in the bed. He moved into the room, slowly removing his clothes. He climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and got closer to him. "You're late," she whispered.

"Sorry, Warrick caught me before I left and he needed my help on his case," he lied._ I took a drive to clear my head._

"Gil? What's wrong?" she could see something was on his mind and he wasn't telling her.

"Nothing, honey, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," he replied pulling her closer and closing his eyes.

TBC


	2. Who is Miles?

-1The phone started ringing and Sara rolled over and grabbed it. She was about to answer when she heard a voice whisper softly into her ear, "Don't answer it."

"I have to. It might be important," she whispered back, running her fingers through the mans salt and pepper beard. "Sidle," she answered the phone, not realizing that it wasn't her phone.

"Umm. Hello. I was trying to reach Gil Grissom," a woman's confused voice sounded from the other end.

Sara looked at the phone realizing that it was Grissom's cell and sat up covering the mouth piece. "What's wrong?" Grissom asked pulling himself up as well.

"It's your phone. Some woman," Sara replied handing him the phone.

"Hello? O, hi. What's up?" Grissom climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

_Who is that? _Sara wondered watching him. "Someone I work with," she heard him say before he shut the door. _What? Someone you work with? How about someone you sleep with, basically live with! Someone you work with?! _ The anger kept building inside her. _Am I jealous? No I can't be. Am I? _Her thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and he walked out. He climbed back into the bed setting his phone on the nightstand beside him.

"Who's Miles?" She asked remembering the name that popped up on the phone before she answered.

"What?" Grissom asked turning to her and pulling her down so that she was laying next to him.

"Miles? That's who just called you wasn't it? Who is she?"

"No one, don't worry about it. Let's go back to sleep," Grissom closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt Sara sit up again. "Sara?"

"Why don't you want to tell me who she is? I mean you told her I was someone you work with. And then yesterday. . ." she stopped, turning onto her side so that he couldn't see her face. "Yesterday, I know your mind was somewhere else. Gil are you hiding something from me?"

"Sara. Listen," he turned her so that she was facing him, "I'm not ready to tell you yet. I didn't tell her that you were the woman of my dreams because I wanted to tell her in person. And as far as yesterday goes, the whole day I was trying to figure out how to tell you," he stopped, he wasn't sure how to tell her. He knew he had to, and he wanted to, but he didn't know how.

"Tell me what?" Sara just got even more confused, she did feel a little better after he said she was the woman of his dreams, but then he just worried her. _What does he need to tell me?_

"Sara, I'm not ready. I can. . ." he was interrupted.

"Not ready?! You won't tell me because your not ready?! What the hell does that mean Grissom?! I mean if a guy called me and I told you I can't tell you, you'd be mad, right?!" Sara was getting anger and it showed. He knew he had to tell her. He really did. He especially knew that if he planned on marrying her, she would have to know.

He looked down at her and saw a single tear role down her cheek. He wiped it away and started, "Don't cry. I'll tell you, I promise, I will."

There was silence for 10 minutes before the Grissom's phone rang again. He didn't want to move he had to tell her. He didn't want her to think that he was avoiding it, that she was hiding something from her, but he was, he had to tell her. The phone stopped ringing and he just stared at her face, his hand clenched hers. She avoided his eyes, she knew that if she looked at them she would cry.

_Cry? God Sara what has gotten into you? You never used to cry about guys. In fact you never were in love with a guy before. God! He's just so. .so. .beautiful. His eyes. . .they just make me want to get lost in them. God! That damn phone! I need to leave. .take a shower. .anything. I need to get away from him._

"Are you going to answer that," she whispered, releasing his hand and climbing out bed and walking to the bathroom.

Grissom rolled over and answered his phone as he watched her, "Grissom. Hi, baby, listen I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, remember. I'll talk to you then, right now I have to go. Okay? 'k, love you. Now bye."

Sara heard the whole conversation and shut the door then got in the shower. Grissom watched her do this and knew he screwed things up. Bad. He climbed out of the bed and put some clothes on. He walked outside and climbed in the car and drove away.

A half an hour later, Grissom walked through the door to Sara's apartment. He set the food he had bought on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. Sara was still in the bathroom, she was dressed and was blow drying her hair. He walked in and sat on the toilet. "I bought some lunch."

"Okay."

"Sara. I'm sorry. How about I take you out to dinner before work?" he thought maybe this will calm her down and get her to talk to him.

"Actually, Catherine and I are going out. Lindsey is hanging out with a friend, so she was free," she replied bluntly, walking into the kitchen to see what he had bought for lunch. She pulled out a sandwich she figured was hers because there was no meat. She poured herself a drink and sat at the table and started to eat.

Grissom was shocked, he was still trying to figure out whether or not she had made plans before or after she got mad. He sat at the table across from her and started, "Sara, I'm going to tell you. I will."

"That's great. When, though?"

"I was going to tonight, but you made plans. So how about after work? Breakfast?" he stared at her looking for an answer but she just kept eating.

Grissom had gone home after along attempt to get her to say something. He had showered and changed then decided to go into work early and do some paperwork.

Sara met up with Catherine at her house and they went to pick up Lindsey's friend then took the two to the mall. They decided that they would just shop and talk, since they had to take Lindsey home before work.

When time inched closer to work, Catherine and Sara met up with Lindsey and her friend in the food court and grabbed dinner. After dinner Catherine dropped the girls off and Sara and her headed for work.


	3. Kidnapped

-1

Kidnapped

The team was waiting in the break room for Grissom. Warrick was talking about a fight he had with Tina to Catherine, searching for a woman's opinion. Nick and Greg were talking about an animal that Nick had watched on the Discovery Channel earlier. Sara was sitting on the couch listening to them and laughing. Shift started an hour ago and if Grissom didn't show up in three minutes, Sara was nominated to go get him.

Just as Sara was about to go get him, Grissom walked in. "Well well, look who decided to show up," Nick remarked when he saw their supervisor walk in.

"Funny. Crap I forgot the slips. I'll be right back," Grissom walked out and headed for his office.

Just then Catherine's cell rang, "Willows. Hey Jim. What! Where is she? I'll be right there."

"Cath, is everything okay?" Warrick asked with concern.

"Huh. No something happened. My house was broken into and Lindsey's missing," she replied as she started to head out. She ran right into Grissom and almost fell back.

"What? Catherine I'm sure she's fine," Grissom replied, hearing her explanation from the hall.

"Yeah, Cath. We just saw her an hour ago. She's fine," Sara chimed in, trying to reassure her.

"I gotta go," she whispered, pushing passed Grissom and down the hall.

"Warrick, go with her," Warrick nodded his head and quickly followed. "Nick, your going to be solo. It should be easy, so help us when your done. Greg, Sara, we're helping Catherine.

Catherine was at here house in less than 15 minutes. She ran in and found Brass. "Catherine, I'm sorry. It looks like the perp took her," Catherine's knees weakened and she started to stumble when Warrick caught her by her elbows. He lead her to the couch and sat her down. "Catherine I know this is going to be hard, but I need to ask you some questions," Brass continued as he sat on the coffee table across from her.

She nodded her head and he continued, "Was Lindsey with anyone? We found a bag with some clothes in it. Was the bag Lindsey's?"

"Oh my God! Sammy! Where is she? Is she here?" Catherine screamed as she remembered Lindsey's friend was still here.

"Catherine? Who's Sammy? Is that who Lindsey was with?" Brass asked, confused of who Sammy was. He looked at Warrick for an answer, but he just shook his head.

Right then Grissom, Sara, and Greg walked in. Grissom told Sara to process the perimeter, and Greg to process upstairs. Grissom walked into the living room where Warrick was sitting with Catherine and Brass. When Warrick saw Grissom he stood and walked towards him. "Lindsey was with a friend, so we have a double on our hands," he informed his supervisor.

"Okay. Process down here. Help Greg when your done. He's upstairs," Grissom told Warrick. He walked into the living and sat next to Catherine. He looked at Brass with a 'I'll handle it face.' Brass got the hint, stood and walked out of the room to question the neighbors. "Catherine? Who was Lindsey with? We have to call her parents to let them know."

Catherine looked at him and replied, " He already knows."

Not understanding, Grissom asked, "Who knows?"

"Her dad," she bluntly replied, as if it was a stupid question.

"Excuse me? How does he know?" Grissom just got even more confused and it showed on his face.

Catherine looked at him and sighed. "It's Sammy, Gil. Lindsey was with Sammy. She was spending the night and Sammy was going to take her to this show tomorrow at noon."

She looked at Grissom and saw the pain struck in his eyes.

_What! NO! She was with Matt. Yeah she's fine. She's with Matt. GOD! This is not how I wanted them to find out._

TBC

A/N: Okay I know this is totally random. I mean who would've guessed that Lindsey would get kidnapped. But bare with me and you'll get to figure a few things out next chapter. Like Grissom's secret (if you haven't already guessed)

A/N: I hope you liked it. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write the next chapter. I wasn't planning to for another couple of days. So PLEASE review.


	4. Answers

-1

Answers

The room was cold and dark. Lindsey slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in a bed with covers over her. She sat up realizing she wasn't in her room. She looked around the room, but she couldn't see anything. There was a rustle from in front of her. "Hello?" she whispered, afraid of what might answer. "Miley? Is that you?"

A moan came from the same direction as the rustle, "Lindsey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm scared though. Where are we?" Lindsey answered with fear in her voice.

"I don't know. But I'm going to get us out of here, okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Okay."

---------

"Hello. My name is Matt Reber. I'm with the F.B.I. I'm here to see Dr. Grissom." the man told the receptionist. She didn't have time to answer, as the man showed his I.D. and walked back towards Grissom's office.

Grissom and Catherine were sitting in the break room. Both wanted to help but knew that if they did the evidence would be no good. So they just sat there waiting. Sara was checking a fingerprint she found, Greg was waiting on DNA for a hair he found, and Warrick was checking out the footprints Sara found in the backyard. Brass was checking out a lead on a license plate number that a neighbor wrote down.

When Matt walked past Grissom's office and didn't see anyone he walked down the hall and saw Grissom on the couch clenching his fist. He stopped before entering and was hesitant to continue in. After all it was his fault this had happened. He was supposed to protect her, make sure this didn't happen. _Some bodyguard_ he thought before walking into the break room to approach Grissom.

"Gil?" he walked in and slowly approached the couch.

Grissom turned his head to see who called his name and saw the man walking towards him. "Matt!" he yelled jumping up and rushing towards him.

"Gil listen. You have to understand. Sammy didn't want me there. She said having me there would just scare Lindsey, and it would be pointless for tomorrow. She begged me!" he begged Grissom to listen to him, but failed miserably.

Grissom had backed him into the wall, he was furious and it showed. Warrick saw this from the hall as he was walking to tell Sara what he had found, and rushed in to stop Grissom before he hurt the guy. "Gris, man, calm down."

He grabbed Grissom's arm and pulled him away. Grissom released his grip on Matt and walked out of the break room, heading to his office. "What was that about?" Warrick asked the older man as he sat down.

"I tried to explain why I left her alone, why I wasn't with her, but he wouldn't listen. I don't blame him," the man replied.

"I'm sorry and who exactly are you?" Warrick asked, a little confused as to what the man was talking about.

"My name is Matt Reber. I've been Sammy's bodyguard for the past six years," Matt said as his phone started to ring. He pulled it out as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Warrick walked over to the couch where Catherine was still sitting and sat across from her on the coffee table. She didn't look at him, he wasn't even sure she knew he was there, or if she saw what happened between the two men.

-------------------

"Lindsey? You still awake?" Sammy asked from across the dark room.

"Yeah," you could hear her voice quiver as she answered. "Miley, are you sure they'll find us?"

"I'm positive. Remember last time you got kidnapped? Your mom found you a couple hours later. Remember?" Sammy answered her. She didn't have time to worry about the blood coming out of her side, she had to make sure Lindsey was okay.

"Yeah I remember, it wasn't that long ago."

"Lindsey, are you hurt?" Sammy asked, the pain in her side was coming almost unbearable.

"No, I don't think so," Lindsey could her that something was wrong by the way Sammy would pause for a while before continuing to talk. Knowing that something was wrong but Sammy was hiding it from her scared her even more. "Miley, are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. I'm fine. Let's try to find a way out of here, okay," Sammy knew Lindsey was smart and lying to her would make things worse in the long run, but all she could worry about was the promise she made.

-----------

Sara got a hit off the print and it matched the name of the owner of the van that Brass was checking. She let him and the guys know and was on her way to the break room to tell Catherine when she passed by Grissom's office and saw him sitting in the dark. She walked to the door and tapped on the door. She knew she wouldn't get an answer so she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and walked towards his desk. His head was in his hands and he didn't look up at her. "Gil?" she whispered. "Gil. We have some leads. A finger print we got off the door matched a guy named Charles Wallace. He's also the owner of a white van, that a neighbor had seen in front of the house across the street, all week."

"I'm sorry."

This startled Sara, she didn't think he would say anything, but what was he saying sorry for. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I should of told you about her," she didn't really understand, but before she could say anything he continued. "I just wanted to tell her first."

When he didn't continue, she decided to asked what he was talking about. "Gil. I don't understand. Who are you talking about? What are you talking about?" by now she was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Miles. The girl that called me. She's my daughter. I should of told you, but I wasn't sure how," his head never left his hands as he tried to explain. "I wanted her to know before I told her. I didn't want her to. . .I don't know. I wanted her to know first."

She stood and walked to him. She knelt down beside him. After a few minutes of silence she decided to ask a few questions. "Who is Sammy?"

" Miles. Her name is Samantha. Catherine calls her Sammy, she never did like the nickname I gave her," he told her.

"And her nickname is. . .Miles?" Sara asks still a little confused.

"Kind of. When she was a baby. She didn't cry much. She just smiled a lot. I got into the habit of calling her Smiley. And when Lindsey was a baby she couldn't say 's' so she would call her Miley. That just stuck until she was nine, then I started calling her Miles. Only Lindsey and I call her by her nickname. And my mom," he explained.

"Oh. How old is she?" Sara asked wanting more information.

"She'll be 17 on Saturday," he answered. He knew he had to answer her questions sometime so he should probably answer them now.

"Oh. And she was staying at Catherine's house?" Sara questioned, not exactly sure what to ask. She knew she had to get him back to looking for her and Lindsey.

"Yeah."

"So I was jealous of your daughter?" she asked remembering how jealous she was when she answered the phone and he wouldn't tell her who it was.

"Yeah. You had a right to be jealous though. I mean she is my one other love and I didn't tell you about her, when I should've," Grissom told her moving so that he could look her in the eyes. He was searching for her thoughts. All he could see was her toothy smile. The one that made him melt every time he saw it. She stood up. She placed herself on his lap and pulled his arms around her waist, then placed hers around his neck.

He watched as Sara's smile disappeared. "Grissom, why didn't you tell me before? We've known each other for so long," she says softly, taking her arms from around his neck.

"Sara, honey. I wanted to. I really did I just didn't know how," he took her face in his large hands and turned it towards him. "Sara, I love you. I just didn't want to tell you about her, and then surprise her with you being there one day. I know her. She would hate you if you just appeared in her life one day. I just wanted to tell her first. Then I was going to explain it all to you," a tear ran down her check and he caught it with his thumb.

"I get it. I do. You know we should probably check to see what Brass found out. I mean you do plan on getting her back, right?" she slide off his lap and placed a light kiss on his lips. He stood up with her and walked towards the door. Before she could open it her grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. He placed his lips on hers. "What would I do without you Sara Sidle?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"I don't know, but you did fine all those years before me," she responded, she realized after a moment what she said.

"Well if you think a nonsocial bugman is fine. We got issues," he threw back.

"Well maybe I love that nonsocial bugman," she smiled and flew the door open and walked out. Grissom followed.

When they entered the break room, Greg and Warrick were filling Nick in. He had finished his case and was now trying to help find Lindsey and Sammy. Catherine was still sitting on the couch. She hadn't moved since they dragged her from the house. Grissom went and sat by her to try and comfort her, but he didn't get very far.

------------

TBC

------------


	5. Found

**Sorry this is really late. I tried to update like a week ago but the computer wouldn't let me get any documents on. But here it is and I hope you like.**

Found

The room was dark. Cold. Lindsey sat on the bed, her knees tucked to her stomache. Miley stopped talking awhile ago. She could her footsteps above her head. She knew he would come down soon. she just prayed her mom would find her first.

"This is the address?" Catherine asked Brass as they walked towards the door to 357 Palmroe road.

"Yeah this is it. We got it from the license plate number," Brass told as he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Wallace! LVPD! Open up!" no answer. Brass kicked down the door and Catherine tried to run in but Warrick grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Catherine no. Let them clear it first."

Grissom stood behind Catherine, as the rest of the team followed the police in.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

When the last clear was heard Grissom and Catherine walked in. They started searching for the gilrs but couldn't find anything. "Your sure this is the right address?" Grissom asked after he couldn't find anything.

"Guys you might want to see this," Sara called from upstairs.

Grissom and Catherine followed Warrick and Brass up the stairs to where Sara was. They walked into a room. The walls were covered in pictures. Grissom walked closer to the pictures and noticed that they were all of Lindsey and Miles.

"Oh my God," Catherine gasped when she saw the pictures. She ran downstairs and started looking again. Grissom followed.

_He's not alone. There are too many footsteps. There is no way he is alone. My mom should've found me by now. Where is she. Miley please wake up. _The tears started to run down Lindsey's face as she realized she might never see her mom again.

"Where are they?" Catherine said collapsing in a chair, tears forming in her eyes.

"Catherine, we'll find them," Warrick tried to reasure her.

"Hey over here! It's a door!" Brass called from the kitchen. Catherine ran over to him, with Warrick and Grissom on her heels.

Brass slowly opened the door reveiling a staircase. He eased his way down and cleared the room. He waved for the others to follow. Catherine ran down the stairs. "Is she here! Lindsey!!"

"Catherine. She's not her," Brass told her, his hand dropping to her shoulder.

"Lindsey!"

_Mom! Please mom let that be you._

"MOM!"

"She can't be gone! She's here she has to be!"

"Cath!"

"What Warrick. She's my kid."

"I know. Listen," he told her.

"Mom!" the scream was heard by everyone, after Catherine stopped yelling.

"Lindsey!" Catherine was frantically looking for where the sound came from.

"Mom! I'm here! I'm here!"

"Look. Here," Grissom and Warrick came to Brass's side to help push the wall away. It was pushed aside with in an instant and the light flooded the room.

"Warrick!" Lindsey screamed his name when she saw the man face. She flew off the bed towards the men and stopped shortly before she reached them when she saw the other bed. Catherine came into view, but Lindsey didn't go to her. "Miley? Miley, their here. They came, just like you said they would," Lindsey was inching closer to the bed that the her best friend was lying on. "Miley!" she screamed when she saw the blood and ran towards her.

Grissom looked at his daughter and saw the blood. "Brass call an ambulance!" he yelled as he ran to her.

"Okay Lindsey. I know this is going to be hard but I need you to tell me everything you remember," Sara was with Lindsey, asking her everything that she knew, so that the could find the man that took them.

"Me and Miley. . . we were . . .talking. . .Miley got hungry and went downstairs to the kitchen. . .I heard a thud. . .and I went down there. . .umm. . . I couldn't find her. The next thing I remember is being in that room," Lindsey tried to remember everything but couldn't her mind was concentrated on Miley who was in the hospital.

"Mr. Grissom. Your daughter should be fine. The bullet didn't hit any organs. She lost a lot of

blood, but she's stable now. And she's asking for you," the doctor explained. Grissom walked to the room where Miley was and stood leaning againest the door watching her.

She was lying in the hospital bed,her eyes closed. He didn't want to wake her so he turned to leave, but was stopped by a faint voice, "Daddy, where are you going?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Grissom walked into the room and pulled a chair to her bed side and sat down in it. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Did you get him?"

"No."

"Who answered the phone?"

"What? When?"

"When I called you. I know it wasn't just someone you work with. Who is she?"

"Sara. I'm dating her."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was going to tell you tomorrow at dinner, but that didn't happen."

"Do you like her?"

"I love her."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Maybe."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Yes. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, just one. Is she like mom?"

"I never thought about it. . .Yeah, she's like your mom in a few ways. She's smart like your

mom. Pretty like your mom. Stubborn. . ."

"Nana said mom was really stubborn."

"She was. She was just as stubborn as you are."

"I am not stubborn."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever, dad. I need to get some sleep. And maybe you should go home and shower. You kinda smell."

"Shut up and get some sleep."

Sara laughed as she walked done the hall towards the exit. _I never knew._ The whole time she listened to their conversation, she wasn't sure if he knew she listened, but she wasn't going to tell him.

TBC

**Hope you liked it!! Please Review!!!**


End file.
